


Ride

by sinningpumpkin



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Auras, Bondage, Dragon Genji Shimada, He's more like a vague magical being but whatever, Human Zenyatta, M/M, Magic, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Monster Fuck, Monsters, Psychic Abilities, Riding, Shapeshifting, i know that this should be oviposition but i was too scared to write that so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 03:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12762642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinningpumpkin/pseuds/sinningpumpkin
Summary: In the honeymoon to their mating, Zenyatta decides to help Genji chase down a shadow from his past, one that gave him the scars on his body and in his mind. Spring comes, and Genji's other form lurks close, before catching them both by surprise.





	Ride

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this post on tumblr!](https://sinningpumpkin.tumblr.com/post/167345221794/dragongenji-knotting-his-zenattya-on-his-mating)

Several weeks of their travels passed before Zenyatta noticed any change in Genji. They moved through the mountains without even, curled around each other during the cold nights, always shoulder to shoulder during the day. 

It wasn’t a conventional honeymoon to their mating, but Zenyatta couldn’t find it in himself to care. Not when he held his lover close to his chest each night, not when he was able to trace his finger over the harsh ridges of his mating mark on Genji’s bare shoulder. It was unconventional, but perfect for them. 

It made sense that his lover, his shifter, would breed him for the first time in a mountain pass, where afterwards they would point out different constellations and planets. It seemed to make sense that the scarred man would hold him close at night, protect him from the rocky cave floor while his other form always shimmered close. 

He only noticed the change once they had made it to the first town on a long list of ones they would move through, in search for the man Genji needed. 

His shifter started to flinch away before he allowed Zenyatta to touch him. Genji would pull away at night, stealing all his warmth away. Once, Zenyatta awoke to their room bathed in green, with Genji’s body thrashing and whining beside him. He had stared up at their ceiling, patterned like the aurora borealis before he moved to comfort his troubled student. 

It was clear to him that Genji’s other form was drawing closer, beginning to boil under his mate’s skin. Zenyatta had never been permitted to see this side of Genji. This form was not something his student needed help with, he kept the dragon imprinted into his skin at bay. He never desired Zenyatta’s help and so he never pushed him. He allowed Genji to mark him, and mate him, without needing more. 

He didn’t realize how close Genji’s other form was, until he was bringing home groceries. Their room at the inn was small, without any means for storage, meaning they were swinging by the market nearly every day. Most days, it was hard for Genji to reveal himself. The scars, and the imprinting of his dragon, it drew eyes and even Zenyatta could not pull him out of the pit he dug himself into on days like those. So, the human was left to deal with most things out in public. 

His arms were brimming with food and a few gifts he thought Genji might like as he kicked open the door to their room. 

It all went unceremoniously to the ground when he looked at his mate. 

The first time he had seen Genji, he had believed he had seen the most beautiful thing ever. He now realized he was wrong. 

This form of his lover, his nebulous shifting aura, was the most magnetic, beautiful thing he had ever seen. That watery green light was cast across the ceiling again, emanating from his sleeping mate. Genji was splayed out across their bed, face pinched in pain as he thrashed. He was mostly shifted, clothes torn off in his sleep, skin now tinged with a shining green. Scales plated his sides and back, casting the glow all throughout their room. His tail was thick and muscular as it curled and thrashed throughout the room, threatening to knock Zenyatta over as he drew closer.

As he leaned over the bed, he noticed the smaller things too. How Genji’s teeth had sharpened and lengthened, some pressing through the seam of his lips. How curved claws had grown in place of his fingernails, how his ears had become pointed and poked from his shining green hair. 

He was exquisite.

Zenyatta smoothed a hand down his front. His skin wasn’t exactly human, but wasn’t smooth like the scales that plated his back. It was rough, almost leathery. Zenyatta’s fingers smoothed across it, cooing under his breath as his other hand came up to cup the side of Genji’s face. His tail was still thrashing with all the power of an ancient shifter, threatening Zenyatta with every movement. The monk was not afraid. 

Even with the scales encroaching on his shoulders and throat, their mating mark was still clear on Genji’s skin. He finally came awake when Zenyatta traced his finger over it, murmuring low in their common language. 

“Master.” Genji hissed, panicked even as he continued to press into the soft touches.

“My Genji.” He murmured, leaning in to nose under his jaw as Genji’s tail fell still behind him. “You are the most gorgeous creature I have ever laid my eyes on.” His hand slid around to the back of Genji’s neck, pressing into those sensitive spots that always lulled him into calm. He stilled for a moment, a clawed hand coming up to close around Zenyatta’s wrist. 

“No, no, no, no.” He was chanting the word like a mantra, voice garbled from the too many vicious teeth in his jaw. “Zenyatta, you must go.” The monk hummed under his breath, hand sliding down until his fingertips bumped against Genji’s leaking cock. His student froze up completely, hand tightening to near pain around Zenyatta’s wrist as his breath stuttered. His tail coiled up close to his body, a painful whine wrenched from his chest. 

“My sweet dragon, why are you so distressed?” His lips tilted up to press under his jaw. “You are so powerful, so magnificent. Why won’t you let me see you?” Genji was panting now, making Zenyatta smile as he tilted their foreheads together. Genji was burning hot.

Zenyatta didn’t attempt to touch his cock directly, instead sliding a hand around to Genji’s side. He rubbed his fingers against the warmed scales there. Since he had settled into his form and been pulled out of whatever dream he was in, his aura had calmed. Green bubbled under his skin in a dark emerald, but the room darkened with the setting of the sun. 

“Master, please, please.” Zenyatta massaged his neck a bit firmer, making his voice patter out into a long whine. It made a similar heat burn low in Zenyatta’s stomach. “I’ll hurt you.” He choked out, eyes rolling back as Zenyatta began to trace the patterns of his scales. 

“I see.” His voice was pitched a bit lower, struggling to stay level as he touched the warm smooth hide. “It’s your time to breed, isn’t it, my dragon?”

Genji sucked in a breath, desperate grasp beginning to loosen on Zenyatta’s wrist. “Yes, I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” The panic rising in his voice made Zenyatta’s heart ache. “I should have told you as spring got closer.” Zenyatta crawled further onto the bed, pressing a kiss into Genji’s temple as he sighed. “But I haven’t experienced this in nearly a decade.” 

He hummed again, hand spanning Genji’s hip. His thumb moved in little circles, he peppered Genji’s cheeks with kisses until he was calmer. “Will you let me help you?” Genji tried to resist, fingers tightening around his wrist again. “I wish you help you. Especially when you are so alluring.” He smiled as Genji laughed breathlessly. His eyes had crystallized into a dark green, pupils bare pinpricks. Another symptom of his change. 

He shook his head. “I’ll hurt you.” 

He nearly whined as Zenyatta let go of the back of his neck. Zenyatta smiled and hummed in response, shaking off Genji’s hold to rub both his hands down the rough skin of his chest. Genji’s clawed hands ripped at the bedding, bitten off little noises leaving him as he was unsure whether to stop Zenyatta or let him have his fun. He only began to wail once Zenyatta began to circle the tip of his finger around the head of Genji’s cock. 

He grabbed Zenyatta’s thigh as his hips kicked up. Genji’s tail thrashed with enough power to disintegrate the bureau on the other side of the room. Genji whimpered and began to bed incoherently, a mixture of the many languages he knew. He tried to push Zenyatta away as he continued to buck up into the touch. “Let me help you Genji.” Zenyatta was trying so hard to keep his voice level, to comfort his distressed shifter. “I won’t let you hurt me.” He cupped the back of Genji’s head, scratching at his scalp and threading through his hair. 

It only took a few more seconds of Zenyatta’s teasing before Genji was nodding. “Yes, okay, Zen, please.” He drew his sticky fingers away from Genji’s cock, dropping a quick kiss to his lips. 

He stripped out of his robes and straddled Genji’s chest. His hands pressed into Genji’s shoulders, cooing under his breath as Genji shifted, restless. Zenyatta’s thumbs pressed into the ridges of his collarbones, taking deep breaths to center himself as Genji tried to stay still. 

His aura began to expand, skin heating minimally as his own power reached out for Genji’s. His lover gasped softly, feeling the power of his master against his own. Something well trained and steady, pressing through his writhing aura. Zenyatta was still humming under his breath when he shoved hard against Genji, opening his eyes again when he felt the well of power open in his chest. 

A soft golden light washed through the room, pressing thickly around their forms. It condensed, stemming his thrashing and quieting his whines as Zenyatta’s hands slid back down his chest. The power rippled for a second before coming back together, still holding him secure. Zenyatta’s eyes fell shut as he strengthened the bonds, reaching deep into his well until he felt the bond was secure. The light dimmed slightly, congealing around Genji’s limbs. His arms were held above his head, with his legs spread wide. “How does that feel?” He murmured, brushing his fingers down the side of Genji’s cheek. 

He gnashed his sharp teeth, muscles straining until he gave up and fell limp. Zenyatta could feel Genji’s own power shoving back against his, before that too settled under his skin. “Can’t move.” He ran his cool knuckles against Genji’s heated skin. “It’s good, it’s good. I can’t hurt you.” 

Zenyatta nodded, leaning down to kiss his forehead. “And that I can ride you to my heart's content.” Genji groaned low, closer to a growl as he nodded.

~

“What a wonderful boy you are, my dragon.” Zenyatta had a hand splayed across Genji’s stomach, keeping his balance as he finally pressed the head of his cock to hit hole. 

“Zen, please, please, please.” He had resorted to begging after he had fought, physically and mentally, against the bonds to no avail. Zenyatta rarely had a chance to tease his shifter like this, to spend so much time stretching himself open, kissing Genji, just touching him. He gladly took the moment he had and used it. Perhaps it was cruel to leave Genji wanting so badly when he was shifted and in heat. 

“Hush now,” His hand pressed up Genji’s chest, rubbing across his sensitive skin as he wrapped his hand around the base of his cock. “You are so impatient.” Genji’s petuland whine was cut off by Zenyatta sinking down onto his cock, a smooth easy glide aided by a bit too much lube.

Genji’s breath was stolen as Zenyatta fucked himself onto his cock, seating himself in Genji’s lap while the shifter’s eyes went glassy. The monk wasn’t faring much better, gasping and cursing uncharacteristically as his head hung forward. 

Genji was perfectly still and silent, body finally falling limp under the bonds Zenyatta had gone through so much trouble to secure. His thighs were scratching against Genji’s scales and the rough skin of his underbelly. He was practically purring, fingers tracing patterns up Genji’s stomach as he was intoxicated with the sensations. His rim burning around the thickness of the dragon’s cock, his aching muscles, simply the feeling of all this fantastical energy at his mercy, he was in heaven. 

Zenyatta’s bonds were beginning to waver, shimmering gold throughout the room as he gripped for the last shreds of his power. He rocked their hips together once he was satisfied that Genji was pinned, gaining more leverage to lift a few inches off his cock before dropping back down. 

“I see.” Zenyatta laughed a little breathlessly, form beginning to feather around the edges as more pleasure zipped up his spine and burned through his nerves. “You are so disobedient, yet when we lay together, you finally listen.” Genji’s whine was so high and animalistic, Zenyatta cursed roughly, thighs beginning to burn as he forced himself into a punishing rhythm. 

Tears pricked at his eyes, even with a flush high on his cheeks and nearly drooling. When he finally managed to look at his student, it took everything in his power not to come on the spot. Genji had become completely mindless, held still by the psychic bonds but his aura was violent. His head thrashed back and forth, green roiled under his skin and reached toward Zenyatta’s power, he was past the point of speech, even more needle sharp teeth crowding his jaw. His eyes were glowing green, flicking open every few seconds as he snarled. 

Zenyatta groaned and rolled his head back, lifting almost fully off Genji’s cock before dropping down, hard. Genji roared with bone rattling pleasure, bordering on fury. Zenyatta choked on his own wail, taking Genji to the hilt as his orgasm crashed through him in a mess of discord and fire. 

When he came back to himself, the bonds were barely holding onto his lover, come was splattered across his thighs and Genji’s stomach. The golden power strengthened again as he sucked in breaths. It felt like he was bloated with come, and yet, his dragon was still hard. He groaned low in his chest and looked down at Genji. 

The dragon was smiling and lazy. The sun had just barely set. It was going to be a long night. 

~~~

The sun was rising in swaths of gold and pink. Zenyatta watched it from the window of their room, a cup of tea cradled to his chest. Genji was asleep behind him. 

A few hours ago he had dissolved the bonds in a shimmering shower of gold and Genji had undergone his painful transition into human form. His shifter slept while Zenyatta cleaned up. He didn’t need sleep and although he loved to lie with his dragon, someone had to deal with the ruined bureau and the come that seemed to be coating everything. 

He sighed and savored the warmth of jasmine tea. It was a delight he had not indulged in a few months. He savored every sip as he watched the sun rise. 

His eyes drifted back to Genji, another sad sigh leaving him as he watched his scarred body tangle and writhe in the sheets. Genji never seemed to get restful sleep, even with his lover wrapped around him it was rare. He stood from his spot next to the window and walked to their bed. He sat on the very edge of it and pressed a hand into Genji’s hair. His lover stilled and took a deep breath, before tumbled into a deeper sleep. 

Zenyatta finished his tea while he petted Genji’s hair and kept the nightmares away. In a few hours they would set off again, chasing the shadow from Genji’s past that had not been in this town. That might not be in any of the towns on their list. He pushed the thought away. 

Chasing down the wraith was their mission, even if it meant traveling the globe, he would stay by his mate’s side. Maybe once they found this man, the dragon could truly rest. He sighed and massaged the back of Genji’s neck. 

In a few hours, the monk and the dragon would ride on. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed me on my scalie bullshit 
> 
> come visit me on [tumblr!](https://sinningpumpkin.tumblr.com/)


End file.
